Our Duet
by Lost Wingz
Summary: What if there is a place with no sound? This question plays inside my head, unanswered. I hate the sound of music but when I saw you play your violin, you inspire me to listen and make me change my way about music as my hatred fades away. MxN
1. Chapter 1: A World with sound

_**A/N; **This idea inspires me when I was watching __La Corda D'oro_

* * *

Our Duet

.

Chapter 1: A world with sound

.

__________________

_What happens if there is a place without sound?_

_Will it be good or will it be bad?_

.

.

I have always asked these questions inside my head — A question that no one will answer.

People say, music is the _sound_ of life and I _hate _it. Why? It's a secret. I want to live in a place where there is no music involve, the music that relates to playing the instrument. Violin, piano, clarinet, flutes, cello, trumpet and many more, all of these instruments is the very thing I hate the most.

Sorry, if I haven't introduce myself. Mikan Hijiri, first year freshman in high school of Gakuen Alice, age 16.

Gakuen Alice is a prestigious school combine with elementary, middle and high schoolers. Also it splits in two categories: the general department and the talent department.

The General department is basically where average people attend school normally; joining clubs, study… you know the rest. I'm also a gen-student who went through scholarship. (It's short for general student)

The talent department is for gifted people in music — who plays any musical instrument since their childhood time. Our school receive the top marks thanks to the music people.

If you attend Gakuen Alice, you either have to belong in a rich family or you are bless for being gifted — that's for going to the talent department. For the gen department, normal people can attend with or without scholarship — believe me, it's best to get a scholarship since the tuition fee is high who has the best results in the country.

Alright, that's enough of knowing how the school systems work.

Where am I now?

Well, I am strolling down the park, carrying two heavy grocery bags on each side. Why? Easy, it is because we are nearly out of food supply.

I walk to the park since it is the best route to go reach home. Everywhere I look around people is minding their own business.

I walk and walk until I hear people _playing instruments_. I growl under my breath. People are playing their instruments along the pathway in groups or by themselves, at the burning afternoon.

I walk pass the happy people while muttering under my breath, "_I hate the sound of music_." The sound of the instrument is getting louder and louder in every passing second until I finally snap.

I carry the two bags in one hand while using other hand to cover my ear. Unfortunately one cover ear is not enough to block the horrible sound. I decide to change my route.

I walk to the bushes, finding an unused path and happily walk the narrow pathway. I remove my hand away from my ears as it the sound slowly begins to faint. I look up the sky, seeing the burning afternoon sky slowly turns dark.

I fasten my walk and smile to myself, enjoying the sound of silence.

_Until one tune reaches my ear_.

I jerk my head up, hearing the dim sound prickling in my ear. The tune plays by one person, a tune playing the violin.

I follow the trail of the melody, as the music become clear. I soon found myself at an isolated place, with a small stage up the small hill. The moon shines brightly, clearing the shadowing person who is playing the violin.

The person didn't seem to notice my presence as I unconsciously walk a bit closer.

I've become awestruck as he plays his piece. The way he plays the violin with his bow is very professional and his face shines like jewel under the glistering moon. His messy raven locks ruffle in the wind and his eyes is close like he is in peace.

This piece he is playing sounds very familiar and I'm sure I've heard it somehow. The tune finally struck me.

The guy is playing _Schubert's Ave Maria_. Schubert's Ave Maria is a wonderful piece of music that creates a very wonderful melody of gentleness but somehow his playing sounds _sad_. I turn head away from the boy's play or else it will make me feel emotional.

Clumsily, I disturb his play when I unnoticeably step on a twig when I try to walk away. The tune stops, leaving a pitching screech from the violin. The boy turn his head at me, who has finally notice my presence and glare at me, coldly. I have become lost in his hypnotising ruby eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me coldly. I snap out of my trance and automatically answer him.

"Home." I said to him, facing my head in a different direction. I hear a low groan coming from the boy's direction. I look at him, seeing his back at me as he neatly places the violin inside the case.

"That's a wonderful piece." I said to warmly. There is a loud shut from the case and the boy swing the case over his shoulders. The stranger makes his way down the stairs, his face showing no signs of emotion and turns his full body at me.

"I don't need a compliment." He responds to me harshly.

"That's not it." I answer him, quickly. His ruby eyes widen in surprise, "your playing brings out a melody which contains not only gentleness but sadness at the same time." The boy looks at me oddly. I quickly turn my head, feeling my face turn red.

"…because not all melodies creates that kind of sadness." I whisper, hoping he wouldn't hear it. The boy went silent.

I look at him from the corner of my eye, only to receive a flick from the forehead. I rub the mark forehead, glaring at him icily.

"That's not a good answer." He replies in a husky voice. I pout at him while he smirks at me.

I give him another glare. _Man, I hate that stupid smirk. It's pissing me off _I thought to myself.

A light breeze blows in our direction, bringing another silence between us. The guy stares at me deeply — his ruby orbs bore onto my chocolate eyes. The breeze finally dies out, and none of us dare to talk, forgetting about everything including home.

_Home? _

I finally snap out and broke the silence between the two of us.

"Bye." I bid him and turn my body at a different direction. I am about to make a dash when his husky catch me off guard.

"Later, polka-dots." He said to me slyly and walk in a different direction. I turn my head at him, only seeing his back carrying the black case embedded with flames on it.

It took me three seconds to realize what he meant. My face flushes in anger.

"Pervert!" I shout at him, venting all my anger out for forgetting that I'm wearing a skirt. I could hear his snicker as he disappears out of sight. I heave out a sigh and walk to the opposite way.

It took me a good nineteen minutes when I reach home. I unlock the front door and quietly make my way to the kitchen. I unload the groceries and put them in their designated place.

I exited to the kitchen and found myself entering the longue room to find sleeping Youichi on the couch. I smile at the sleeping boy, warmly.

"Youichi~" I call him in a sisterly-voice and playfully pinch his cheeks. Youichi stirs his head for a moment before opening his eyelids. He cutely rubs his teal eyes and sits up from his resting place, looking at me half-awake.

"…Mikan nee-san?" he ask me, half-sleepily. I smile at him and nod my head. Youichi return me his smile and greets me, "…good morning."

"It's good _evening_, Youichi."I corrected him. His face shows that he is spacing out and looks around his surrounding.

"…good evening, nee-san." Youichi finally corrected himself after seeing the black sky from the window and greets me his smile.

I couldn't help but to mess his silver hair and let out a little laughter.

Youichi Hijiri, my little brother. His 14 years old who also attends Gakuen Alice. Youichi always acts like a little child whenever he is around me and he also falls asleep easily during the day.

I stop messing his hair.

"Where's jii-chan?" I ask him.

"Jii-chan went on a family meeting." Youichi answers. My face flips down and sadly said _oh_.

Jii-chan always went to the meeting whenever it relates to family business. He is the only one who stays and takes care of us all the time. Our parents rarely went home and they are major workaholic. They only deposit our allowances once a month.

A slight tug from the shirt distracts me from all the thinking. I snap out and look at the puller.

"What is it, Youichi?" I softly ask him. Youichi loosen his grip and face at me.

"Could you help me?" Youichi plead me, "it's for my cello."

I let out a shrug and nod my head. His face brightens when he receives my answer and jumps out the couch. I quickly stand up from my spot and notify him before leaving the room.

"I'll make some sandwiches, Youichi." I reminded him and went to the kitchen. I easily prepare all the necessity and walk down the hallway, with the meal in my hand. I stop by my room first to wear some shorts before going to the _room_. I exit after changing and continue to walk down the hallway.

I spotted an open door and enter it. Inside the room is a music chamber, fill with all kinds of instruments. I found Youichi sitting on the chair playing the notes on the cello. I gracefully walk to him, not disturbing him from his play.

Almost to mention, Youichi is in the talent department. He is a gifted child and he plays the cello when he was _ten_ which it is only _four_ years ago.

I listen to his notes as he plays _Oblivion by Astor Piazzolla_. I put the plate on the table and close my eyes, resting my back on the wall.

Youichi's playing on the cello, is calm and deep. The way he plays the low note of the cello doesn't drawn enough power and the beat is not in place. Youichi stops playing when he accidently play the wrong note and let out a curse.

"Manners, Youichi." I said to him, softly. He shifts his head at me, surprise and embarrassed by my sudden appearance.

"You're mean, nee-san." He mumbles under his breath. I let out a low chuckle. I walk to his side and kneel at front of him.

"It's terrible. The notes are out place." I comment him with a sly smile on my face. Youichi glare at my sarcastic remarks. I smirk at him, "but I will help you. Playing _oblivion _with someone else will improve your playing, right?'

His brightens right away when I offer him to play along. I grin wider and walk to the grand piano which it is behind Youichi. I open the board — the one that protects the keys — and put one finger on the key to hear the tune.

_Good _I said inside my head _the tune is normal and even_. Youichi handed me his notes and I read it carefully, memorising the notes of _Oblivion_.

I hand the book back at him and ready myself by sitting comfortably on the stool while cracking my knuckles. I stare at Youichi seriously; my eyes showing _are you ready_. Youichi position himself with the bow and nod his head, indicating _I'm ready_.

I place both my hands on the key and begin to play. I start on the low notes for the warm up before the cello comes in. Youichi follow along after the first few notes of the piano. The sound of both the piano and the cello matches evenly.

After our duet, I stop playing the piano and walk away from the grand piano. I get the plate and hand the sandwich at front of Youichi.

Youichi gladly accept the sandwich and much the sandwich in his mouth while putting away his cello in his big grey case.

"Thanks, nee-san." He thanked after stuffing down his third sandwich. I stop munching my sandwich and look at him with one eye.

"You're improving." I comment him and munch on my sandwich. He took the comment and smile at me, feeling oblivious.

However, inside my head, a string of guilt weighs me.

_I'm sorry Youichi but I hate playing the piano. Anything that relates to musical instruments, I will burn them all. I don't want you see the darkness that sleeps inside of me. I don't want you to see the hatred that consumes inside of me. I don't want you to hate your passion of music because of me. _

_I don't want you, my little brother, to be involved with a memory that I want to forget…_

_I hate it because of the scar that would never heal_

_I only want a place where there is no sound_

_The reason why I hate it:_

_That's for me to know and you to find out_

_

* * *

_

How is the first chapter? Is it good or bad? Remember to Read & Review =)

_Here is the website where you can hear the music: (remove the space)  
_

_Schubert Ave Maria: www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch? v=_NDpRaTu2ig = this the Len and Hino ave maria duet_

_Oblivion: www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch?v=QlGdKSk-n7o&feature=related = this is solo ( this one have 4 people playing the cello)_

_ www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch?v=DoPR7CKPB08 = this is the duet of the piano and the cello  
_


	2. Chapter 2: The Monotonous Melody

**Announcement: **I have deleted my story _Listen to the Wind _since the story doesn't seems interesting. I'm sorry to those who have read my story and enjoy it. I will probably do a whole different plot but I will still keep the title. You just have to wait.

And here's Chapter 2. Sorry if it is long. Hope you like =]

* * *

Our Duet

.

Chapter 2: The Monotonous Melody

.

__________________

_Will life be great if music doesn't exist?_

_Will I be happy when I live in a world without sound?_

_._

_.  
_

Saying the word _music _sickens me. It likes having acid in your mouth. Hearing the commotion from everyone deafens me.

Everyone is just saying useless words that can be use over and over again.

_Have anyone heard about the violin romance?_

The same words plays endlessly, like a repeated movie.

_The one where two violin rivals compete against each other?_

Rivals and romance — the two topics everyone is hyper about.

_That's part of it. Legends say where two people play the violin together, the two violinists are fated for one another. _

Legends or rumours, they are both the same. If one person gossip about something, it spreads like a deadly disease.

I really don't get it why it is so great about it. I'm minding my own business so you can keep yours. There is no need to speak quite loudly. No one wants _you _to be the centre of attention.

_I want a world without sound _this wish plays, repeatedly; a simple wish that can not be granted.

After all it is reality over dreams.

Because I'm always dreaming — dreaming on something that doesn't even exist in this world.

I'm at a place where there is no _sound_. Everything is deadly quiet. No laughter. No strings attach. Not even a pin drop could be heard.

I'm at paradise.

Except one little thing disrupts _everything_.

"Hijiri-san, would you please wake up?!" shouted an annoyed, middle-age man. I groan a little and glare at the person, feeling irritated. I stare at the middle-age man whose is facing me with an annoyed face with a frog on his shoulders.

I snap my head up and fix myself feeling the embarrassment is washing inside. I feel the cold stares everyone is giving me. I hesitantly greet the man.

"Morning, Jin-jin." I dryly said to him. A few people snickers.

Jin-jin's face flush in deep red and furiously ordered me, "Stay after class, Hijiri-san."

Everyone burst, cracking out of their laughter. I sink lower in my seat and let out a groan, covering my face in embarrassment. And Jin-jin continues on his work, ignoring my battering cries.

.

.

.

It is after class and I am here stuck in the office with Jin-jin. I absently move, looking around the staff while inside my head my mind drifting in another place

"Hijiri-san, I want you to bring these documents to the talent department." He ordered me, interrupting my train of thoughts.

I snap out and retrieve the documents robotically. I let out a small bow and head to the door when Jin-jin voice stops me.

"Also, you have a detention for a week." He reminded me. I heave out a sigh.

_Just great _I thought to myself and exit, slamming the door hard from behind. I look down on the documents that I air-headedly took. The papers is fill with notes, forms and a long paper roll, safely tuck in my arm.

"Just how am I goanna carry all of this?" I angrily whisper to myself. The talent department is on the other side of this building.

And believe me, it is a _very long _walk to reach there. I let out another sigh and begin to walk.

Along the way, two chirpy voices stop me.

"Mikan-chan." Shout a high pitchy voice from behind. I whip my head around and my eyes meet two girls running to my side. I waited for them and show them my cheery face.

The two girls finally stop at front and begin panting heavily like they have just run a marathon.

"Hey there Anna and Nonoko." I greet them. The two steadily regains their even breathing and let out a sunshine smile.

"Mikan-chan, would you like to try out these cookies I have just baked?" said the girl with pink curly hair. I smile at her and answer.

"Sure. Why not?" I place the documents on the close window sill and waited for her offer. The pink-hair girl screeches happily and opens a bag of fresh baked cookies at front of me. I inhale the aroma scent.

Believe me, it is appetizing and my growling stomach says all. I kindly took a cookie and happily munch the heavenly taste.

Only one word slips out of my mouth that could only describe her cookies, "Delicious." The pink-haired giggles after I comment on her cooking with a pink blush visible on her face.

"You should also try this drink, Mikan-chan." I look at my other friend who has offered me as she passes the drink to me. I carefully look at the drink in my hands.

My face turns white.

The substance inside the drink is _green_. Also it feels _cold _on my hands. I shift my head towards the blue-hair and ask her in a shaky voice.

"I-is it safe, Nonoko?" I croak out the words at her. Nonoko, the blue-hair girl laughs at me as if I'm a lunatic. She playfully pats my back.

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan." She assures me, "it's safe. Anna helps me, you know."

I gulped.

_That's what I'm afraid of_ I said inside my head. I look at the green substance, uncomfortably. I swallow hard before chugging down the green fluid. And dare I say I didn't have the chance to breathe or smell the liquid scent.

After finishing tugging down the unknown liquid I inhale a lungful of air and my face turns groggy.

"It taste sweet and sour at the same time" I complain and stick out a tongue, "And it's icy." The two giggles at my reaction.

"It's just _shaved ice_ with _green apple_ flavouring." Nonoko explains to me, emphasizing each word. I toss the empty content at the nearest bin and look at the two girls sternly.

"If it is _something_ else, I will _sue_ you." I joke them. Nonoko gently punch my arm while laughing.

"You know we won't do that."

"I'm just trying to be safe." I mumble the words under my breath. The two girls caught it and start to giggle louder while giving me their bear hugs.

"You're cute." The two girls said in union. I struggle.

"Anna…Nonoko…can't breath." I choke on each breath, squirming my way out from their lethal bear hugs.

Anna and Nonoko finally loosen their bear hugs and chuckle to each other nervously.

"Sorry." They both apologise. I nudge both their heads on my foreheads, leaving a _bump_ and warmly smile at them.

"Thanks for the snack." I thanked them and retrieve the stuff from the window sill, leaving my two friends speechless.

Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara — you just can not stay angry at them forever.

.

.

.

I continue to walk the narrow, passing the busy people while receiving a few bumps along the way. I let out a groan, irritated on being the delivery girl.

_Stupid Jin-jin. _I curse him inside my head_ I wonder what happens if I use his frog for biology..? _I let out a low evil laugh after imagining his shock face and forgetting my surroundings.

Then suddenly, because of my unawareness, someone accidently — or purposefully — bump into me with too much force, which makes me lose my footing. I turn to the side to see the stairs at front of me — welcoming me to meet my fall.

Everything happens in slow motion. The documents scatter away from my hands and the sound of someone footsteps from behind.

"Shit!" I swore loudly, eyes widen. I could imagine that my face will fall flat first. I leave my eyes wide open, with no fear inside of me. And I wait to meet my doom.

But then it stops.

It's like time freezes me. My face didn't land first along with my body and my eyes didn't meet darkness. My legs are dangling on thin air and I could feel a warm breath brushing on my neck. I blink twice before my mind is back to reality.

Quiet whispers echo in the hallway. An unknown shadow darkens above me. I also feel a strong grasp around my waist. I slowly turn my head to find a strong hand gripping on the rail.

"You okay?" said a worried masculine voice behind.

"Yeah." I respond quietly. The person gracefully lifts me up and put me down near the staircase. Both of us fix our attire. After fixing my uniform, I closely look at my saviour.

This saviour has golden locks with clear cerulean eyes. Is he French, maybe? I bet this guy could pass to be model anytime with his figure. And his uniform, he is part of the gen-students.

I could easily tell because of his _black blazer_.

Here in Gakuen Alice the uniform policy for the gen-students are: a black blazer, red tie and red checked pants/skirt.

For the talent students: white blazer, blue tie and blue checked pants/skirt.

This uniform policy helps the teachers to distinguish who is in the general or talent department.

"I guess I make it on time." Said the proud French model. I give him a shrug as my reply. I look down at the stairs and I immediately froze on the spot. The French model caught my stun look and follows my gaze.

One word slips out of his mouth, "oops."

And yeah, _oops _is the right word when all the documents fly away from your hand and make a complete mess.

.

.

.

"Sorry." I apologise to him. I carry a short pile of the documents while the French model carries the whole lot including the long paper roll.

The French model just let out a laugh, whole-heartily.

"It's alright." He comforts me, "beside I save you from your fall."

After hearing it makes my face goes glum. I quickly cheer myself and look at him while walking to the talent department.

"Thanks, um…"

"Ruka." He said with a sunny smile, "Ruka Nogi."

"Thank you, Ruka-pyon." I couldn't help but put a _pyon _next to his name. He reminds of a rabbit and I politely introduce myself, "I'm Mikan Hijiri."

Ruka gives me his sunny smile, unaffected by his new nickname and kindly added, "So you're _the _Mikan Hijiri, in my class — the one who always gets in trouble with Jinno-sensei for sleeping in during class." I feel heat rushing to my face.

"You're in my class?" I suddenly exclaim. Ruka nod his head.

"I sit two seats across from you." He informed. I let a nervous laugh, feeling a bit awkward. Afterwards, the walk only fills with silence.

When we reach the talent department, the two of us finally stops at front of an oak door.

At the front, there is a big metal tag hanging on the door that says _Office Staff_.

I let out a sigh of relief and excitingly sing myself, "We're finally here."

The two of us handed the teachers all the necessity and excuse ourselves. When we reach the exit, gossips spread like wildfire. Ruka-pyon and I look, confuse written all over our face.

All the talent students whisper among themselves saying _that's the gen-people _or _what the hell the gen-losers is doing here_. I slap my forehead, feeling exasperated.

_What are we? A plague? _I wanted shout to shout these words out to them but I kept them inside, knowing it won't do any good if I shout out my anger. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I turn and look at that person.

"Ruka-pyon?" I said in a soft voice. Ruka continues to give me sunny, soothing smile.

"Ignore them." He said reassuringly, "don't listen to the gibberish trash." I let out a weak smile. Ruka returns his smile. Ruka walk ahead of me and inform beforehand.

"Got to go." He said, calmly, "Got soccer practice. Bye" he wave and went off. I wave back at him and went to the opposite direction.

.

.

.

I'm at the back building, walking on the clean cut grass and feeling tired on trying to search _someone_.

"Honestly," I said, tiredly, "where is he?" I pace around the back building, not looking up or down, just straight. I quicken my walk and abruptly trip over _something_.

I let out a groan while thinking _this is not my day_. I turn and look at the object. My eyes flash when I spotted a familiar sleeping person. I automatically recognise the person because of the matching silver hair and the unmistakably grey case which it is big enough to fit a cello, resting on the brick wall.

"Youichi…" I grit my teeth to calm my anger. I crawl to his side, eyeing the sleepy head. I raise both my fist and begin pinching both of his cheeks — very _hard_.

Youichi's eyes shot open, feeling the intense pain and jump up from his resting place. He places both of his cold palms on the mark cheek and glares at the suspecter — namely, _me_.

"Nee-san!" he growl at me. I stick out a tongue. Youichi let out another growl and uncomfortably sit across from me. He stops rubbing his cheeks as the mark faints quite shortly. I snorted a laugh.

"You should've seen your face." I tease him, holding my stomach quite tightly before it burst. Youichi narrow his eyes.

"Old hag." He mumbles under his breath. My sharp ears prick his words and the vein on my head pops.

I shook my head, mediating _calm down _continuously inside my head and the anger that hold inside of me evaporated. The two of us went silent, letting the cool breeze brush our hair. I look from the corner of my eye and notice his blue ribbon is out of place.

And my sisterly blood activates. I rush to his side and immediately adjusted his ribbon — a habit of making things perfect.

And on another thing, middle-schoolers wear _ribbons_ while high-schoolers wear _ties _— the elementary people can wear either a _tie _or _ribbon_.

After I fix his ribbon and remove some grass cuts off from his blazer, I notify him, "I will have to stay back at school, Youichi." Youichi gives me his sleepy face.

"I also have to stay back." He told me, "I'm practicing my cello in the music room." he fish out something from his pocket and hand me the object. I take the object off his hand and eye at the object. The object is a card.

"What is this?" I ask him, dryly waving the card in the air. He chuckles at my silly face and cheekily explains

"It's for the music room." he point out, "I got a spare for you so you can pick me up when you're done." And with that, he stood up, picking up his big cello case and walks off, leaving me with a blank look across my face.

After registering everything inside my head, I look down and read the bold numbers on the card.

_Room 209 huh?_

.

.

.

I finish my first day of detention earlier than expected and run down the empty hallway. I run until I reach the doors of the talent department. I look around the area, not a single tale-people (talent-student) is in sight.

I read the signs carefully at every single door, searching for the label _music room_. I walk around the hallway, hearing the sound of my footsteps echoing down the hallway. My chocolate eyes spotted a gold door, which stands out a little too much out of all the other doors.

I stop at front of it and read the label. The metallic label says _music room_. I look down and found a card slot on the knob.

_A little high tech, don't you think? _ I thought to myself, amuse. I took out the card from my pocket and swipe the card down the slot.

There are a few beeps after swiping the card and the light flashes red and green like the traffic lights until the light stops at green. The golden door automatically opens wide. I enter inside the golden door as the door slams from behind.

I whistle to myself after finding myself standing in a white hallway. I raise a brow, _so this is the music room_.

I walk the narrow corridors, each doors have numbers attach. The hallway is deadly silent and I _enjoy_ it. There is not even a sound of a pin drop. I look to my right, looking at the odd numbers. Every door has a small window to show whose inside, playing a silent tune.

_201, 203, 205…_

My eyes stop at 205, a familiar silhouette behind the close door. I inch closer to door 205 and held my breath. My eyes widen, bewildered on what I see.

The recognisable messy raven locks swaying the rhythm with the violin. The piercing ruby eyes calm and collected while focusing the strings. The way he plays his bow on the violin produces an awestruck silent song behind the soundproof room.

I jerk my head away from the glass window or else I get distracted. I rub my temples while letting my back rest on the door. I slide my body down, pulling my knees close to my chest.

I relax myself, enjoying the soundless hallway with a small smile curve on my lips. I close my eyes, counting my every breath. I want the moment of silence to last forever.

_And somewhere at the back of my head,_

_Deep down_

_I feel…_

…_only for a moment…_

…_I enjoy…._

…_the silent tune of his monotonous melody…. _

_

* * *

How's chapter 2? Do you enjoy it? Remember to send me your feedback =]  
_


	3. Chapter 3: The Silent Orchestra

**A/N: **_Sorry for not updating. My com seems to betray me so that's why I update late than I suppose to. Thanks for the reviews, it encourage me alot and here is chapter 3 n_n_

* * *

Our Duet

.

Chapter 3: The Silent Orchestra

.

__________________

_If everyone plays together, _

_It becomes an orchestra…_

_If playing alone,_

_It becomes a silent melody…_

_._

_._

I didn't stay long, after hearing his monotonous melody. I have better things to do and that is not including hearing the violin. I went home straightaway after I found Youichi _sleeping _on the wooden floor when he _supposes _to be practicing and forcibly drag him out the music room.

And here I am, gazing my ceiling with a blank look on my face and resting my body on the comfortable bed. I could hear the cello playing in the background outside the open door.

I exhale deeply after hearing Youichi finishing playing _Kodály Cello Solo Sonata I. Mvt_. I jump out from my resting place and walk over to the music room, seeing my little brother packing his beloved cello in the case.

I lightly knock the door frame. The light knock startles him and he slowly turns his head at the door.

"Nee-san." He said angrily, "you don't have to knock. It's _our _home you know." I chuckle at his statement and gracefully walk to his side.

"But it's fun." I pout, giving him my puppy eyes. Youichi backs away, his facing showing regret which makes him unable to face away. Youichi finally gives in, sighing in defeat.

I playfully mess his hair.

"Come on, let's eat." I suggest him. Youichi nods his head after hearing his empty stomach growling. I chuckle at his embarrass face and lead him to the kitchen.

.

.

.

It is the following day, after hearing the monotonous melody. It is lunch now and I'm here struggling to find a place to eat.

I've already give Youichi's lunch which he has forget _again_. Honestly, that boy which one is more important, his _sleep _or his _stomach_?

I absently went to the talent department since all the tale-students are either in the cafeteria or in their classroom. I hop up the stairs which leads to the roof. I open the rusty door follow by the soft breeze brushing against my face. I slam the door shut and look around the talent roof.

The roof is empty and it is been crowded of potted plants. I examine the different variety of the flower and I become awestruck. I inhale the many fragrance of the blossom and it is breathtaking.

Closing my eyes, I hear the soft cries of the people from below — there is no musical instrument playing. A small smile curve on my lips and I open my eyes.

_So peaceful _I thought, enjoying the inaudible melody. Relaxing myself, I found a perfect spot to eat my bento. I open the lid, letting the wonderful aroma fill my nose and licking my lips, hungrily.

"Yummy." I said excitingly, taking a spoonful of rice.

I was about to take the first bite, when a soft tune prick my ears. I drop the spoon and listen carefully for this soft tune.

It is a happy tune and it is getting clearer by the minute. I let out a groan, annoyed and irritated on the disturbance.

"Not so much for peace and quiet." I mumble unde my breath, losing my appetite. Packing my lunch, I stumble and trail along the labyrinth plants. The notes fly happily in the air and it is getting louder every step I take.

I click my tongue, unsatisfied on hearing music. I look around, feeling helplessly lost and the fragrance is overdosing me. My legs starts to go weak and my eyes sway in the beat of the unknown music.

My eyes stop at a particular place where the melodious music is playing. I hold my head, keeping it in place and stagger to the person playing the melody.

I look at the person playing the trumpet who is unaware of my presence. I was amaze —the person playing the trumpet has high lung capacity and it seems that this person playing the piece all in one go.

_Must have play sport before _I thought, concluding the long tune.

It is a happy tune — a tune that is all so familiar and it is been play by a _trumpet_. This piece…

_What was it again…?_

_I'm sure I have heard it somewhere…._

…_long time ago…_

"Hey there little lady," A wispy voice blow my ear, seductively, "are you lost?"

I froze. An anonymous person is behind me, saying sickly disgusting flirtatious things in my ear — just thinking about all the nasty possibilities gives me the shudders.

The anonymous stranger notices my stiff movement and the person cockily lays those filthy hands around my waist. I react, mercilessly.

I elbow the stranger in the torso, making the stranger drop those hands around my waist and I reflexivity stuff my lunch at the person's face. I smirk when the person choke on the incoming food down the throat but that's not all, I kick the person below the belt where the stranger groan and curse at me, menacingly.

I back away from the person, causing me to bump into the trumpeter. The trumpeter stops on the sudden intrusion and turn his head to see what the cause is.

I hid behind the trumpeter, feeling secure. The trumpeter looks at me confusingly as I point to him to the cause. He looks at the front to where I pointed and I could've sworn I feel the trumpeter shaking. I look at the trumpeter, oddly.

The trumpeter face flush deep red and he grit his teeth, hard. Rasing a brow, I look at the stranger and flash a smile. The visitor is having a hard time standing up — courtesy to my _hard _kick — and he is _crawling _on the ground trying to reach us.

I try not to laugh by covering my mouth but it is unsuccessful when I let out a snort which makes the trumpeter burst, laughing his head off.

"She got you good Tono." The trumpeter snorted, panting each word, "she got you _big _time." Another roar of laughter screech out from the trumpeter's mouth.

The other person — I believe his name is _Tono; _I guess— finally stumble to his feet, with the help of the wall. The stump figure glares at me, murderously. A few laugh escape from my mouth.

"Tsubasa you better give her to me." The person, Tono, groans angrily at the trumpeter.

I closely examine this _Tono _person more closely. He has long straight jet-black hair and his eyes shine bright violet, who is wearing a _white _blazer which makes him a tale-student. Judging by his appearance, he could probably pass as a _playboy _— which I completely despise.

I playfully stick out a tongue at the playboy, making him angrier.

"Okay chibi you can stop taunting him now." The trumpeter interrupts by patting my head. I back away, crossing my arms while staring at the two, tilting my head to the side.

I study the trumpeter. Bluish-black hair and navy eyes — somehow his eyes remind of a gemstone, Lapis Lazuli I believe — with a star tattoo below his left eye — is it permanent or just an airbrush? And to top it all, his is also a tale-student — along with the playboy.

"Yo chibi what are doing here?" the trumpeter — wingy boy, I think that what the playboy calls him— ask in a brotherly voice while dragging the playboy in his arm.

"Eating — until I've been interrupted." I answer him. Wingy boy glare at his mate as he gives me an apologetic look. I stare at the trumpeter and add, "You're _Wings _right?" I ask, implying to the person playing the trumpet.

"_Wings_?" he echoes, rasing a brow. I roll my eyes on the process waiting for his response. _Wings _chuckle at my comment.

"It's _Tsubasa_. TSU-BA-SA." He breaks the words into three syllabuses, making me to understand, "Tsubasa Andou. Not _Wings_."

I shook my head feeling exasperated.

"And I'm tangerine. TAN-GAR-RINE." I respond sarcastically. The two guys didn't like my jokes. I heave a sigh and said, "Mikan Hijiri." I point at the playboy next to Tsubasa and question, "Who's he?"

"It's Akira Tonouchi." The playboy reply, releasing the supporting arm and walk to my side, his hand clasping onto mine. I give him a disgusted look as he continues in his shivering seductive voice, "But you can call me _Tono_." And he gives me a wink.

I shudder after hearing the horrible voice.

"Chibi, you better get away from him or you'll get pregnant." Tsubasa warns me. I look at him if he is serious — and sadly he is. My face turns into a frown as I glare at the playboy and kick him in the shins, allowing my hands to set free.

"What instrument do you play? Since seeing you are from the talent department." I interrogate them, ignoring the curses from Tono and cross my arm.

"It's obvious that I play the _trumpet_," Tsubasa reply confidently and he points to Tono carelessly, "This playboy here plays the _flute_." I nod my head.

"So what does a Gen-student doing here in the talent department?" Tono ask, curiously and he cockily add, "and a _hot _chick too."

I swear one of my veins pop and I can imagine beating him into a pulp inside my head. _Didn't Wing boy ask that question already? _I scream inside my head. I exhale deeply; getting irritated and answer the question again.

"Lunch," I repeated, stating the obvious and pointed Tono's messy face, "the one that has _rice _on your hair and face." Tono touches his hair and his face turns groggy. I smirk.

_Point taken _my eyes told him. Unexpectedly, Tono went jump at front of me and his face turn _host-mode_.

"Since I ruin your lovely meal my Gen-girl," he said to me, sickly and guided me to the door, "let's get a private room and _talk _about it."

I crack my knuckles, ready to punch this guy in the face but someone beat me to it. Tsubasa punch his friend at the back of his head.

"Tono!" he growled, dragging his friend away from me, "leave the kouhai alone." I mouth _thank you _to Tsubasa. He winks in return.

I twist the knob, planning to leave the talent roof. I stop midway, turning at the two senpais, almost forgetting to mention something.

"Tsubasa-senpai," I call him. He snaps his head, hearing my call. I give him a smile, flashing my pearl teeth, "Nice play, it is _Unter dem Doppel Adler_, right?" and exit the place, without hearing Tsubasa's reply.

I jump down the stairs, finally escaping the noisy roof and scramble the crowded hallway. Thankfully, the tale-student makes the entrance for me — since they think that I'm a _parasite _to them.

The bell just rang — signalling of ending lunch.

_Damn Jin-jin will kill me ­_I thought, imagining what Jin-jin will do when I arrive to his class _late again_. Thinking about it sends chills down my spine, so I boost my run.

Without warning, I bump into someone without looking. The two of us land hard on the ground.

"Crap!" I stumble first, rubbing my sore bum. I look at the person and immediately apologise, "sorry for not looking."

"No, I should say sorry." The person insisted in a quiet voice. I stood up and help the person with a helping hand. The person kindly takes my offer and surprisingly, it is a tale-student.

"I'm Mikan Hijiri," I introduce myself with a smile — even though I'm sure the person wouldn't reply — and warmly ask, "What's yours?"

"I'm…Nobara Ibaragi." She surprisingly answers who is shyly hidden behind her bangs and politely bow at front of me, "please to meet you." I couldn't help but smile at her.

_So there is a 'normal' tale-student huh?_ I thought, amuse. From the corner of my eye, a blue case lay on the ground, open and the pieces have scatter away from the case. I pick the scatter piece and to my astonishment, it is a _reed _attach to a _mouthpiece _by the _ligature_ — in other words, it is a mouthpiece for a _clarinet. _

I inspect the reed closely, checking if there is damage and to my luck, there appears to be no damage.

"Is this yours?" I question her, showing the mouthpiece in my hands. Nobara's face is priceless. Her face went flush red and she keeps bowing her head, apologising for her mistakes as she gather's the remaining pieces.

I let out a chuckle and help her, connecting the piece together. Straightening it out, it turns into a fine clarinet — not a single dent in place.

"You play the clarinet?" I kindly ask, handing the clarinet back to Nobara.

"…yes." She shyly replies taking her clarinet and putting it back safely in the case. I study Nobara closely.

She seems to be the same age like me or maybe a year older. Even though she belongs to the Talent Department, she doesn't exclude me as an _outsider_. She has fair skin like snow and her hair shine wavy blue. The only problem is her bangs: I can't see her eyes properly.

_That's right _an idea flash in my head _almost forgot about it_. I fish out a white ribbon from my blazer and told her to _stay still_.

Nobara obediently stay frozen still. She didn't move an inch or ask any questions. I pull her long bangs back with one hand and use the other hand to tie the ribbon around her head.

"Finish." I finally said in relief, removing both my hands away from her face. I examine her face this time since her long bangs is out of the way and I grin, seeing her eyes.

It is blue like sapphire and very misty like snow. It is like I have discover an unknown treasure — a hidden beauty.

"Cute," I accidentally blurt out. Her face turns pink and shyly looks away from my compliment. I took a hand out at front of her face and softly say, "Want to be friends?"

Nobara stare at my hand, surprise on my consideration and kindly shook my hand, replying with a chuckle a _yes_. I chuckle along with her. After, we declare as friends, I look over her shoulders and my eyes widen as saucers.

Class has start a long time ago and here I am, being oblivious to everything.

"Crap Jin-jin will have my head." I scream in fear, making Nobara jump from the shock. I jump to my feet and strode pass by her. Before I leave the talent department, I turn my head and wave at her, bidding, "see next time Nobara-chan." And dash off without hearing Nobara's goodbyes.

I increase my dash after entering the General Department and my mind bulging in too many thoughts. Stopping at my destination, I breathe in deeply — hands on the knob — and open the door, gaining my composure.

"I'm sorry Jin-jin." I apologise in my energetic voice — although I seem to forget that I shouldn't call him his nickname.

"Hijiri-san you're late again!" Jin-jin roar, "stay after class."

Everyone crack their heads off after seeing my stage. This makes me lose my composure as I slump to my seat.

_What a horrible day I'm having _I thought and hold my head for support as I lean my arm on the table. I look at the reflective window, which is beside me and stare at it intently. A familiar silhouette is waving at me in front of the reflective mirror.

Turning my head, I spotted a French model that is two seats _across _from me. The gloomy aura around me brightens up as I see Ruka. I almost forgot about him — which it is almost true.

Ruka lower his head and mouth the word at me. I carefully spell out the words since I'm good at lip reading.

I-D-I-O-T

_Idiot? _I thought and frown. Ruka caught my expression and laugh under his breath. I glare at him and non-verbally communicate at him for revenge.

S-T-U-P-I-D

I smirk as I see his surprise expression across his face and stick out a tongue at him.

_Serves you right _I thought, wearing my smirk and resume listening to Jin-jin's boring lecture.

.

.

.

It is after class now and here I am, drying the rags from the calligraphy class. This is my punishment for arriving late — plus an extra week of _detention_.

I'm at the window sill, gazing the afternoon sky follow by my rumbling stomach. I touch my empty stomach and curse under my breath.

"I'm hungry," I sob for a bit, hearing my stomach growling louder. Ignoring my hunger pains, I look down to see the soccer club and automatically spotted Ruka, running to the goal.

Ruka slowly takes his aim then he shoots and earns a score. His fellow teammates give him a high-five and look up, noticing my stare. Ruka give him a wave, plastering a fake smile which models usually do and shout, "Busted again."

I glare at him and toss the wet rag from above which it hits square on the face. The wet rag makes a loud _splat _and the wet ink stain his model face. Ruka's face is priceless after seeing the rag trailing down his face. I laugh out loud, loud enough for him to hear.

Ruka give me his sinister smile while I stuck out a tongue at him and turn away from the window. A light _thud _hit the top of my head and the object slides down to my face. I catch the object in my hands and the unknown substance gives an alluring smell.

Looking down, I found a freshly bake forest berry bread and for some reason, I want to drool.

"You better eat it while it stills hot." A feminine voice said to me cheekily. Facing to the side, my eyes gaze at a gen-student who has light pinkish-red locks with matching eyes. I exhale deeply and lean back near the window.

"It's only you, _Misaki_-senpai." I said in a tired tone and chew the bread. Misaki tilt her head feeling offended but later joins me by sitting beside the window. I chew the bread hungrily while looking at Misaki who is adjusting her camera to capture the picture from below.

Misaki Harada, the school press in the General Department. We becomes friend in a click after my first encounter with her when I receive my first punishment — and that is cleaning the press room and believe me it is not very _clean_. If there is juicy scoop lurking in the school, Misaki Harada will always the first to publish.

"You know…" Misaki start to talk, making me snap out from my trance. Facing at her, I see her eyes are glue to the lens and her voice trails, not taking a chance to look at me, "that boy — Ruka Nogi I believe — is somewhat mysterious."

Raising a brow, I shift my head slightly so I can see what it is below. My eyes easily spotted Ruka who is gulping down his water bottle. Nothing is matching up on Misaki's theory.

Mysterious and animal lover — I self proclaim that is he is an animal lover since he _does _looks like one — doesn't seem to sum it up.

Shrugging my shoulders, I respond. "So?"

"He is _best friend _with that Natsume Hyuuga guy." She said in a matter-of-fact, clicking a few buttons to capture everything what it is in front of her.

Feeling puzzle I said, "Who?'

For the first time, Misaki lowers her camera and give me a smirk while facing me. I somehow got a bad feeling in my stomach — and it isn't the bread at all.

"You'll soon found out." She answers in a tone that I haven't heard and resume back to her camera like it is nothing at all. My breathing shortens as she continues in her usual voice, "Don't you have to pick up, Youichi?"

Hearing my little brother's name, I finally realize how much time has past. I bolted in a flash without saying Misaki a _goodbye_ and rush to the Talent Department.

At the back of my head, the name somehow rings. _Hyuuga…? It sounds familiar _I thought. Slamming the door wide I search the area for any remaining tale-student and luck appears to be on my side.

Slowing down my pace to catch a breather, I walk to the eye-catching door. My eyes start to wonder, looking at the burning sunset from the window. I let out a low whistle.

"It's a beautiful sight." I said in awe and marched to the _dazzling _door with my eyes still glue to the burning view.

Without any self-awareness, my body crash into a muscular body which causes me to land on my bottom. _This is not my day _I groan inside my head, counting the numbers on the people I've just recently crash. I shut my eyes after feeling the pain at my rear end.

"Sorry." I said through my grit teeth and open my eyes which I immediately gaze another _burning sunset_ — but this_ burning sunset_ fill with annoyance.

"Stupid girl." The person growls under his breath, making me snap out from my trance. My face turns into a frown as I stood up and place my hands on my hip.

"Who do you think you are?" I hiss him after seeing a _tale-student _at front of me. The guy cockily crosses his arms, amuse by my hatred and lean against the golden door, acting calm. A smirk plays on his lips.

"It is best to say yours first before demanding other people name." The guy said calmly. I could feel my flush beetroot red — and it is _not _from embarrassment.

_If you want to play like that then so be it _I thought.

"…Mikan Hijiri." I answer the guy and cross my arm across my chest, trying to intimidate him, "tell me yours?" His smirk widens.

Silence engulfs between us and my patience is getting thin. Uncrossing my arm, I glare at him and throw my arms in the air, feeling frustrated.

"Asshole." I said to him icily and stomp up to him so I could enter to the music room. I look at the guy from my eye and somehow I could feel his gaze bore onto mine. Shifting my eyes back to look at front, I purposely bump my shoulder onto his body to vent all my anger out for today.

I grin to myself after I hear a small grunt escaping out from his mouth and is about to proceed to Youichi's practice room when a strong hand grip my wrist, making me stop in my place.

The powerful grip forces my whole to face into an opposite direction — in other words making me facing at the person. It is so powerful I didn't notice my eye is once again gazing at the _burning sunset_.

"Don't walk off when you ask for someone's name, little girl." The guy said in a low husky voice. I glower at him.

"Don't be so cocky, bastard." I snarl at him, hoping he would leave me alone. Too bad for me, it has the opposite effect. The guy lowers his head, levelling his eyes in the same height as mine and his smirk never leave his lips.

I blink a few times on the scenery at front me. My chocolate orbs catches the remaining lights behind the person back as the sky is slowly turning dark and my eyes wonders back at the person's eye.

The _burning sunset _gradually fades in his eyes and the dark sky shines with the help of the moon, gleaning straight to his orbs that start to turn ruby. Minor flashbacks flicks inside my head — causing me to remember the night encounter a few days ago from a certain pair of familiar ruby eyes.

I gulp, hard, after seeing the arrogant violinist at front of me. My body stiffens, seeing his face moving closer to my ear. The tickling feeling of his breath brushes against my neck and I terribly regret asking for his name.

"_It's Natsume Hyuuga."_

After experiencing today's incident, I feel like I want to crawl into a hole.

_As the silent orchestra slowly comes together,_

_One by one at a time… _

* * *

_So what do think for chapter 3? To me, it feels like I rush near the ending. How bout you? You can correct me if there is any mistakes on spelling or any grammar problems. Remember to drop by to Read and Review. ^^_


End file.
